


Relationships Require Communication

by Llama1412



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s01e06 Rare Species, Episode Related, Episode: s01e06 Rare Species, F/M, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Jaskier liked to joke about him being allergic to the word ‘friends’, but he wasn’t far off. Geralt was aware that he was not good at talking, not good at feelings, and definitely not good about combining the two.--After Yennefer and Jaskier leave him on the mountain, Geralt does some thinking about what happened and how exactly he messed up. And how to fix it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, implied
Comments: 9
Kudos: 267





	Relationships Require Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Footprints Are More Easily Seen in the Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675051) by [letmetellyouaboutmyfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels/pseuds/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels). 



> Inspired specifically by this line: "The thing is—the thing is that Geralt never said that they’re friends."

Jaskier liked to joke about him being allergic to the word ‘friends’, but he wasn’t far off. Geralt was aware that he was not good at talking, not good at feelings, and definitely not good about combining the two.

He knew he’d fucked up on the mountain. He and Yennefer’s relationship (was that even the right word?) had always been tumultuous, and her words had cut deep, but their fight was not wholly unexpected. Well, they fought often, and usually fucked after. Arguing was their primary way of communicating, at times. He wasn’t sure why this fight had been so different, why it had felt so very final. He wasn’t sure where he went wrong.

With Yennefer. He knew where he went wrong with Jaskier. Sort of.

The thing was, Jaskier had followed him for decades. The bard knew him better than probably anyone, though Geralt would never admit it. He’d thought he knew the bard too. Knew that even though Geralt wasn’t good with words, Jaskier knew what he meant to him. Even if he couldn’t say ‘friends’, he’d thought Jaskier knew it was true.

Maybe he did. Maybe Geralt’s words on the mountain were enough to drive him away, even though he knew. Or maybe he’d never known, and Geralt just...what, wanted to believe he could be understood without words? That because Jaskier had stayed with him all this time meant he couldn’t be driven away?

Or maybe each time they had parted, Jaskier had been hurting. Was that possible? That while Geralt had thought they were on the same page as friends, Jaskier hadn’t heard what had never been said? Maybe he had been one harsh word from driving Jaskier away all this time.

He had never driven Jaskier away before. True, they would often part ways for seasons or years at a time, but it was always a mutual thing, wasn’t it? It was unspoken, since their first time journeying together. Jaskier had stayed with him for months, until he’d left to find shelter for the winter, and Geralt had gone to Kaer Morhen to wait out the snows. And then they’d meet up again, either by seeking each other out or by chance. And okay, perhaps he hadn’t made it obvious when he’d sought Jaskier out – it was so much easier to just say he’d been in the area and let Jaskier take over the conversation – but he’d thought Jaskier knew. That Geralt missed him. That he cared about him. That he liked when the bard traveled with him.

But maybe he’d been overestimating their relationship all this time. Maybe Jaskier’s presence had never been as steadfast, as constant as it seemed. Maybe he had always been one wrong word, one emotional outburst from driving the bard away.

He couldn’t let Jaskier leave like this. The bard had a good headstart on him down the mountain, but Geralt had the advantage of Cat potions to let him see clearly at night. Vesemit would have torn him a new one if he knew Geralt was taking potions just to hike down a mountain at night. But it was more than that – Jaskier was the best friend he had ever had. He needed to make sure the bard knew that. 


End file.
